tnxanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
TNXA SuperShow Live Tour: JewWario Tribute Special
MATCH CARD *1 - During the match, Mandy was about to mock one of Jessica Pink's signature moves, the Sharpshooter. But, Harley counters and Mandy accidentally knocking referee Ryoko "The Blade" Sakamoto down. Mandy had an idea as she was bringing the steel chair to annihilate Harley Quinn once and for all. But, no, Harley kicks Mandy to the mid-section, snatched the chair off her hands, hitting the canvas, gives the chair to Mandy then she fells down. Referee Sakamoto gets up and saw Mandy with the chair and Harley Quinn was down. Sakamoto calls for the bell and Mandy was disqualified. Shades of the late Eddie Guerrero, Harley Quinn's "Lie, Cheat, and Steal" continues. After the match, Mandy was pissed again since Extreme Uncensored and she says "HARLEY QUINN, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!? HELLOOOOOO! I can't stand you, like, pulling your BS Eddie Guerrero crap! I'm sick and tired of you cheating like that! It was a FLUKE! I've had enough of...". Then the bell toll of Metallica's "For Whom Bell Tolls" was heard and the lights went out. The lights went back on and Iima Valentine appeared in the ring as she puts her hands on Mandy's neck with Chokeslam From the Asylum. Followed by "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Mandible Claw. After that, the lights went off again, then the lights go on again that...Iima was disappeared and Mandy was still in the ring unconscious. *2 - During the match, Jadeite came out of nowhere and nailed a trashcan lid to the head of Tha Scorpion and then nailed him with the Lunatic Fringe. He then drags Broly to pin Tha Scorpion and Broly became the Hardcore Champion. When Broly was celebrating, TNXA World Champion Timmy Turner, springboards into TKO from the ropes onto Broly from out of nowhere and the crowd was going nuts. Timmy hits Broly with the trashcan and he drags Tha Scorpion on Broly and Tha Scorpion wins the Hardcore Champion back. Then Timmy stares at Jadeite as they confronting each other. *3 - Before the match, Mila wanted to shake hands with Rarity, but Rarity slaps her across the face then Mila charges Rarity down with MMA moves. The finish of the match was Mila made Rarity tapped out to the Sleeper Choke. After the match, Rarity was feeling sad as the crowd chants "You tapped out". Then Mila came back, Rarity wants to shake her hand. Mila did shaking Rairty's hand. Just then, Rarity nailed Mila with Art of the Dress and she leaves as the crowd boos. *4 - The match ended in a draw via double countout when both Jessica and Envy brawled each other on the outside as the ref counted to 10. Both women continued to brawl each other in backstage and the parking lot. Jessica's about to go hit the Pink Driver on the concrete, but Envy counters and pushes Jessica to the trashcans. Envy makes her clean getaway with the minivan, drove by Vicky the Babysitter and Lauren Griffin in the passenger seat. *5 - Punk & Rhodes' mystery opponent was reavealed as Tekken 4's Craig Marduk making his in-ring debut. *6 - The Loli Shield's opponents were the SOS Brigade. *7 - Raimundo's opponent was revealed as David "A-List" Otunga. *8 - During the match, Jessie wants to tag Sabrina in after the maneuver on Gail Kim by Jessie. Sabrina plants Gail Kim down with It's Magic. Amu breaks the pin, Jessie attacks Amu, but no, Amu toss Jessie out of the ring! And Gail Kim tags Amu Hinamori in. Amu's on the top rope, and Gail Kim's about to go Eat Defeat on Sabrina. Sabrina using her magic power that she swapped to Amu Hinamori that Gail Kim accidentally Eat Defeats Amu Hinamori, no thanks to Sabrina. Amu's the legal girl, and Sabrina pinned Amu. Jessie and Sabrina wins. After the match, Gail Kim is about to attack Sabrina for using her magic on Gail Kim on Amu Hinamori, but Sabrina using her magic to make her and Jessie disappears. And the officials escorts injured Amu Hinamori to the back. *9 - Before the begin as the Samurai Society are in the ring, Smokey and Itsuki brings out their mystery partner. And his name is...DANIEL BRYAN! TNXA Universe was chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!". After the match, Samurai Society's Koga comes in from the back with the chair. But Smokey snatch the chair from Koga then hits him with it and Itsuki plants Koga down with the ESPer Driver. Then, the Samurai Society were retreating and Daniel Bryan suicide dives on Samurai Society! After that, Daniel Bryan, Smokey, Itsuki Koizumi, and TNXA Universe were chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!". *ME - Before the match after Aksana and Layla in the ring now, the theme song plays and it's Dee Dee (Delia & Deidre Dennis) from Batman Beyond! They're making their debut and the Crowd goes absolutely nuts! After the match, Torrin pay his respects to Justin Carmical aka JewWario and before the show was over, TNXA Hardcore Champion, "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave, makes his way to the ring with his kendo stick and Igloo cooler full of Bud Light, Olde English, Colt 45, Monster Energy, Sprite, Gatorade, and Ice Mountain water bottle. In the ring as his theme song keeps playing, he opens the cooler to bring out two Bud Lights and look at the titantron to remembering JewWario picture. Trey then pay his respects to JewWario and makes the final toast. Miscellaneous Facts *Before the show begins, the TNXA/GXV Superstars and Cuties/Vixens from the locker room on the stage wearing Wario hats and armbands. Thunder GM, Ran Kotobuki told the fans that on January 23, 2014, Justin Carmical, also known as That Guy With Glasses' own JewWario, died for commited suicide. His widow, Jennifer Valentine, announced on Facebook on Janurary 25 that he died. Torrin saw VWF's Fredrick James Francis's tweets on Twitter that JewWario died for committed suicide. JewWario was 42 years old and Ran told them that the TNXA Roster and Staff watched his videos everyday 24/7 from That Guy With Glasses to his YouTube video including; "the Pipeline", "SCAN THIS!", "I LIKE CANDY!", "I LIKE TEA!", and more. She ask the crowd to go to youtube.com/user/JewWario to see his videos. She then said that without further ado, all of you, TNXA Universe, can stand up for a moment of silence and remove all your hats for the 10-bell salute then we look at the tribute video for the legacy....of Justin "JewWario" Carmical. Thank you. The 10 bell salute ranged all over the arena as the JewWario tribute video aired on the titantron and after the video, the crowd cheered for JewWario's legacy. Ran say thank you, JewWario for the memories as she started crying. The crow cheer loudly and chant "Thank you, Justin!". The Superstars, Cuties, and Vixens left the stage to the locker room. *Both the Shield and the Loli Shield say some harsh words to their opponents later in the evening. *The Miz interview Timmy Turner and his girlfriend, Kurumu Kurono on MizTV inside the steel cage about Extreme Uncensored, his romantic date with Kurumu, and his match against Jadeite at Genesis. As the show was about to end, Jadeite jumps The Miz out of his way from the top of the cage. Timmy Turner and Jadeite were pummeling away on each other, but then The Miz went behind of Jadeite and hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale. And Miz, Turner, and Kurono leave the ring as Jadeite was lay out inside the cage. *Bad News Barrett told that crowd that JewWario was a great man but also told them that bad news for them and the bad news was he predicted he will The Anarchy Sisters at ECCW Hardcore Resurrection and won't facing InuYasha at Genesis. He gave some bad news for Inuyasha and the bad news was that he can't face him after he defeated the so-called "Angels". Category:TNXA Shows Category:TNXA Specials